


Logical Conclusion

by Branch



Series: Tennis Sanctuary [55]
Category: Angel Sanctuary, Prince of Tennis
Genre: Crossover, Multi, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-06
Updated: 2010-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-05 22:13:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branch/pseuds/Branch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If the seal broadcasts sensation the logical conclusion is: lots and lost of porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Logical Conclusion

  


### One

"Niou," Sanada said, carefully, "are you really suggesting an… orgy?"

Masaharu gave him a patient look. "Okay, let’s go over this one more time. When Yukimura takes Hatter to bed, or Hatter jumps you what happens?"

Sanada looked uncomfortable. Yukimura looked sympathetic, though not repentant in the least.

"And it isn’t any better when Hatter gets in a mood and decides on Masaharu instead," Hiroshi added.

"Well, not for you, no," Masaharu allowed. "I don’t think Akaya gets it quite as bad then." Akaya, despite not being able to meet anyone’s eyes, nodded. "Anyway, the point is, since we’re all participating anyway, why not close up the gaps in the formation?"

Marui grinned. "I’m suddenly picturing this as a new play style."

Jackal closed his eyes. "I didn’t hear that," he declared.

Yanagi frowned, thoughtfully. "Niou, do you really have any idea how much choreography it takes with more than two people?"

"Renji!" Sanada protested.

"Genichirou," Yanagi returned, "_do_ you have any idea what it’s like when you’re with Hatter? I never suspected your definition of sparring was so broad."

Sanada flushed. Yes, indeed, Masaharu reflected, it didn’t do to forget who The Master was.

Hatter tapped on the door and leaned through. "There you all are. One was wondering. Planning anything entertaining?"

Masaharu grinned. "Well…"

### Two

Belial sank into the water until it was up to hir chin and wriggled hir toes happily. "Whose idea was it to stage our little experiment at a hot springs?" se asked, leaning hir head back against the edge.

"Mine," Niou supplied waving a dripping hand without opening his eyes.

"Remind one to thank you, later," Belial sighed.

* * *

The team filtered back into the room in ones and twos and settled down, remarkably spread out for such a relatively small space. Seiichi’s mouth quirked, and when he noticed Marui and Akaya fidgeting nearly in unison he couldn’t help a laugh.

"It really isn’t as difficult as all that," he admonished, coming to stand in the center of the room. "Belial," he called, softly.

"Yes?" Belial answered behind him.

Seiichi turned, smiling, and lifted a hand to run through Belial’s bright, wild hair. "I think it’s up to us to start." He leaned in and kissed their demon, coaxing, and Belial swayed against him, opening hir mouth to nip at Seiichi’s tongue. It was an easy, laughing, flirting kiss; a good place for them all to start, Seiichi thought.

Belial shivered abruptly, and Seiichi drew back to see Genichirou standing behind hir, sliding the robe off hir shoulders. Genichirou’s own robe was already undone, and Belial made a small pleased noise as se leaned back against his body.

* * *

Watching Sanada-san’s hands stroking down Hatter’s arms was making Akaya’s breath shorten. Though not nearly as much as when Yukimura-san stepped back from those two and turned toward him, holding out a hand.

"Akaya."

It wasn’t a command, and that might have been what made Akaya shiver. For Yukimura-san to _ask_ him…

Someone was standing beside him, and Akaya looked up to see Yanagi-senpai looking down with a calm, familiar smile. "It’s all right," he said, and moved past Akaya to where Hatter was arched back in Sanada-san’s arms, one hand tangled in Sanada-san’s hair, dragging his head down to Hatter’s. Yanagi-senpai’s fingers brushing along Sanada-san’s jaw lifted his head again, and they smiled at each other. Akaya blinked to see such a light expression on Sanada-san’s face.

Hatter laughed and twined his arms around Yanagi-senpai’s neck. Sanada-san leaned forward to kiss Yanagi-senpai slow and deep before stepping back. They made it look very simple. Akaya looked back at Yukimura-san and swallowed. Yukimura-san was waiting for him.

Akaya stood, just a little shakily, and stepped forward. Yukimura-san drew him close, folded his arms around Akaya, whispering against his ear, "It’s all right."

Akaya nodded and tried to relax into Yukimura-san’s fingers rubbing his neck, Yukimura-san’s mouth covering his. The closer Yukimura-san held him, the easier it was, and when Akaya finally let himself sag against Yukimura-san’s support he was lowered to the floor.

* * *

Trailing his fingers one last time down the curve of Hatter’s bare spine, Sanada stepped back. Masaharu suppressed a sigh of disappointment, because those three together made a very, very nice picture. He might not have suppressed it quite enough, though, because Sanada spoke without turning.

"Niou."

Masaharu made an inquiring sound, lounging on an elbow, and Sanada turned his head.

"What do you like?"

Masaharu’s eyes widened a bit, because there was a glint in Sanada’s eyes that he’d never seen there before. A light of amusement where usually determination ruled alone. Something about that glint suggested Sanada might already know at least a few of the answers, and Masaharu grinned as he replied, "Power." He wasn’t quite crazy enough to answer _Danger_.

Not yet.

Sanada’s lips quirked, and when Masaharu accepted the hand he held down, Sanada pulled him up fast and hard against his body. Looked like Sanada did, indeed, already know about the danger part of the answer. Masaharu bared his teeth, wrapping one leg around Sanada’s hip. This promised to be interesting.

* * *

Jackal scooted over to where Hatter was curled in Yanagi’s arms, nibbling on his shoulder. "Care to trade?" he asked, smoothing a hand down her shoulder blade."I think Akaya needs Yanagi."

Hatter raised her head, and they all looked over at Akaya, lying spread out and moaning helplessly under Yukimura’s hands and mouth.

"You may be right," Yanagi agreed. He pressed a kiss to Hatter’s brow and brushed another across her lips. "Would you mind?"

"We wouldn’t want Akaya to be scared off from participating next time," she purred, stretching.

Yanagi laughed, and crawled the couple feet over to Akaya, sliding a hand under his arched back and murmuring to him in a soothing tone. Hatter smiled and leaned, bonelessly, against Jackal. He gathered her close and dropped a soft kiss on her neck, stroking her hip and back slowly.

"You’re all so gentle with one," she sighed.

"I can not be, if you’d rather," Jackal offered, curious. "Do you like it better rough?"

Her eyes were just a little distant, just a little blank, as she looked at him. "One doesn’t know. One never really paid much attention to one’s own pleasure."

Jackal sucked in a sharp breath and held her closer. "And you have to ask why we’re gentle with you?" he asked, softly, against her blood colored hair.

"Mm." Hatter pressed against him.

* * *

Hiroshi leaned over Marui’s shoulder. "You’re starting to drool," he murmured.

"Am not," Marui contradicted, not looking away from Masaharu, who had laced one hand with Sanada’s and was sucking on Sanada’s fingers. Looking him in the eye the whole while, of course. Hiroshi’s partner did have a talent for provocation.

"You like to watch?" he asked.

Marui leaned back against him, grinning. "I like a lot of things."

"Hm." Hiroshi reached down and folded Marui’s robe aside, closing a hand between his legs.

"Ah!" Marui arched, legs spreading. "Damn, you move fast!"

"You prefer slower?" Hiroshi inquired, squeezing.

Marui groaned. "Of course not."

Yagyuu laughed. Marui was Marui, whether on the court or in bed.

* * *

Masaharu moaned when Sanada’s fingers pressed into him. It was swallowed by Sanada’s mouth.

He arched against, or maybe it was into, that rough hardness thrusting into him bit by rocking bit. Sanada’s arm around him held him still.

He panted and shivered as Sanada’s fingers worked him open, and felt Sanada’s lips curve against his neck.

When Sanada’s fingers slowed, Masaharu growled a little. No fair setting him up for something hard and then not following through. Following Sanada’s gaze, though, he had a hard time blaming him, and, in fact, couldn’t help a little smile of proud pleasure.

Hiroshi had Marui down on his knees and elbows, head bent to the floor, while Hiroshi’s tongue flickered over Marui’s entrance. Masaharu could tell when Hiroshi actually thrust in by the breathless way Marui moaned. It probably didn’t hurt that Hiroshi’s hand was between Marui’s legs, pumping him slow and strong, but Masaharu knew from experience that Hiroshi’s tongue was enough to hold anyone’s attention all by itself.

Hiroshi also hadn’t bothered to strip off Marui’s robe, merely lifted the hem over Marui’s hips. Hiroshi’s own was hanging open. They made an incredibly wanton picture, and Masaharu rubbed his hips against Sanada’s just watching. Sanada’s fingers curled, inside him, and Masaharu gasped.

At first he thought the wash of tingling heat was just from that, but it kept going, and he looked again to see Marui coming in long, hard shudders under Hiroshi’s hands. Sanada’s hold on him tightened enough to drive his breath out, if he’d had any left.

* * *

Jackal caught his breath against Hatter’s mouth, and she melted against him with a long, low sound of pleasure in her throat.

* * *

Akaya tensed, where he knelt over Yanagi-senpai’s folded legs, felt Yanagi-senpai’s hands on his back dig in, felt Yukimura-san’s fingers inside him twist sharply, felt Yukimura-san’s teeth close on his neck. He buried a trembling moan in Yanagi-san’s shoulder as fire plucked at his nerves.

* * *

Hiroshi had never come just from bringing his partner off before, but he was very close to it now, as Marui relaxed in his hands.

"Wow," Marui mumbled, pillowing his cheek on his folded arms.

"Very," Masaharu agreed, flexing his body against Sanada’s. "So what are you waiting for, Sanada?"

"An invitation," Sanada answered, showing his teeth.

* * *

Masaharu was moderately impressed with how quickly he found himself naked and on his knees, with his back pressed against Sanada’s chest. "Don’t get to be this aggressive very often?" he suggested, slyly.

"Depends on what mood everyone’s in," Sanada returned, and nibbled on Masaharu’s earlobe.

Good instincts, Masaharu reflected, sagging back against Sanada’s support. Though he couldn’t help laughing when Hiroshi fished a tube out of his robe and tossed it over. His partner always planned ahead.

The feeling of Sanada pushing into him, opening him long and slow left him open mouthed and breathless.

He did make a strangled sound when Marui, with a grin, squirmed around in front of him and closed his mouth firmly around Masaharu’s cock.

* * *

Hiroshi chuckled. Masaharu was trying to flex forward and Sanada’s hold wasn’t letting him. Which was not to say Sanada was going slowly, now he had Masaharu where he wanted him. His partner was in good hands, Hiroshi decided. Very good hands, if the surge of fever heat running through Hiroshi was any indication.

He glanced over at Yukimura and Yanagi, who _were_ going slowly with Akaya, and probably just as well. He could see from here that Akaya was shaking just a little, in Yukimura’s arms, as Yanagi rocked into him slow and careful. Or possibly he was shaking because of the way Yukimura was kissing him. Hiroshi suspected that Yukimura had it in him to be an utterly overwhelming lover. He looked forward to finding out.

For now, though, he thought the hunger in Jackal’s eyes was stronger than his curiosity.

* * *

Jackal raised his brows as Yagyuu edged over to them and wound an arm around Hatter.

"You want to go to Yukimura," Yagyuu noted. "Hatter and I will be fine."

Hatter looked him up and down, eyes bright and languid. "Are you quite sure of that?" she purred.

Yagyuu smiled at her, his usual small, calm smile, made a bit disconcerting by the sharp, ice colored eyes that emerged as he folded his glasses. "Reasonably."

Hatter laughed, twining around him, and Jackal shrugged. Yagyuu was right, after all. He slipped up behind Yukimura and stroked a questioning hand down his back. Yukimura lifted his head from marking Akaya’s neck and glanced back, smiling welcome.

He made a soft, enticing sound in his throat when Jackal pressed wet, open mouthed kisses down his ribs and over his hip. When Jackal slipped around him to continue between his legs, though, Yukimura’s moan was full voiced, and Jackal liked that even better.

* * *

Hiroshi let Belial bear him down to the floor, cradling hir body with his. He’d been half expecting hir to want to turn the tables some time soon, and tipped his head back easily when se nipped at his throat. The strong, slim back under his hands curved sensuously as Belial pressed against him, and the lines of hir against his palms were one more source of enjoyment.

Se arched over him, caging him under hir body, laughing, and Hiroshi laughed with hir. He reached up, sliding his hands over hir chest, ribs, thighs, taking in the texture of hir. He had no trouble believing this was the one who had seduced whole cities.

"Yours," he murmured, brushing his fingertips over hir lips, and Belial leaned down to him, eyes heavy with pleasure.

* * *

Genichirou had positioned himself where he could see all of the others, though it had gotten a little difficult to concentrate on anything but the flex of Niou’s body against his and the hardness of Niou’s thighs spread over his. Niou’s wildness teased Genichirou to be harder, rougher than he usually was. Genichirou was careful of his strength, unless he truly lost his temper. Niou…

Niou wasn’t careful.

Genichirou made a harsh sound into pale, tangled hair as Niou drove back against him, skin sliding against hot skin.

* * *

Belial gasped against Yagyuu’s mouth as his fingers stroked, lightly, between hir legs. Seiichi must have been telling hir secrets, se decided. Yagyuu wasn’t hesitant enough to have been ignorant of Belial’s body beforehand. Few people had ever bothered to discover, or been allowed to discover, that, just because the nerves weren’t in either of the two standard arrangements, didn’t mean their density or sensitivity was any less. And Seiichi was the only one of those people nearby.

Or, for that matter, still alive.

Se moaned softly as Yagyuu slid down hir body and his tongue followed the path of his fingers. It felt good; hot and smooth, with a bright shiver to the sensations that fluttered through hir. Good enough that Belial was panting for breath.

Seiichi had definitely been telling.

"Yours," Hiroshi whispered to hir again, "so relax for me."

Or perhaps they just all thought alike.

It was true, though. They were hirs, and the liquid echo of their pleasure in hir body was the proof of it. So Belial did relax, letting Hiroshi tease hir nerves and feed hir desire until se felt like fire was dancing over hir skin.

And then under hir skin.

And then Belial was arching into Hiroshi’s hands as ripples of pleasure washed through hir, hot and sleek and brilliant.

* * *

Marui tossed his head back with a shiver, drawing away from Masaharu, and Masaharu might have protested that, except that the humming tingle of other people’s sensations suddenly had an edge. The first wringing heat was already clamping down on him when Sanada surged forward, thrusting into him fast and hard, and Masaharu lost track of the world outside his skin for a while.

* * *

Renji sucked in a sharp breath as someone else’s climax crested through him, jerking his hips up, wringing a desperate sound from Akaya. Renji’s hand, which had been clasped loosely around Jackal’s cock, tightened and Jackal bucked into it with a low, vibrant moan. Seiichi shivered and tensed, trying, Renji knew, not to thrust into Jackal’s mouth, but he was swept along, too. His teeth against Akaya’s throat made Akaya start, body tightening around Renji. And then again. And again. And Renji closed his eyes and let the heat drag him out of himself.

* * *

When Seiichi recovered enough breath and wits to untangle himself a bit, Belial promptly twined hirself around him. Purring. The content little humming noises in hir throat made Seiichi chuckle.

"One knew you were a good idea," Belial murmured.

"Have to agree with you there," Niou yawned from where he was lying with his head on Yagyuu’s stomach.

"Mmm," Akaya put in, sounding a bit dazed.

"You didn’t break him, did you?" Belial asked, eyeing Akaya. He revived enough to give hir a dirty look.

"Don’t be silly," Marui yawned. "Just because Akaya was the only virgin here…"

Akaya made to get up, probably to go strangle Marui, only to pause with a wince and a dubious look.

"Asprin first," Renji told him, amusement lurking behind his practical tone, "and then a hot soak. Retribution later."

Belial collapsed on the floor, in the middle of them all, laughing. "You were all a good idea," se declared, looking immensely pleased.

 

### Three

It was pure luck, really. Akaya happened to be the only one in the room when Genichirou woke from his nap. And Genichirou happened to be looking in the right direction to notice the covert glance Akaya gave his bare skin, and the faint flush that followed.

He did find it amusing that Akaya was still shy after the last forty-eight hours.

Genichirou considered his immediate urge to invite Akaya over to have a closer look. He had certainly had his own inhibitions lowered in that time period, hadn’t he? But, after all, he and Akaya had not had, as Niou insisted on putting it, _quality time_ together yet. Now seemed like a good time. "Akaya," he called, low-voiced, and held out a hand when Akaya looked sidelong at him.

Akaya was still for a long moment before he rose and approached. His eyes were wary, but also brightening, the way they did when he played practice matches against Genichirou. Especially matches that got just a little serious. The brightness pleased Genichirou, but the wariness made him sigh, silently. Seiichi had told him he would have to address that sooner or later. And while he’d managed to side-step the issue until now, Genichirou didn’t much like the idea of a bedmate being afraid of him.

Nor did he deceive himself that this retreat would be a one time thing, not with Hatter, Niou and Seiichi all involved.

So Genichirou drew Akaya down and gathered him close, the way he held Renji or Seiichi when they were upset or troubled. He almost winced at the stiff surprise in Akaya’s body. Genichirou stroked his neck and back, seeking to quiet him, and slowly Akaya relaxed. Bit by bit the tension in him uncoiled and he leaned more heavily against Genichirou’s chest until, at last, he rested his head on Genichirou’s shoulder with a faint half laugh.

"Sanada-san," Akaya said, breath warm against Genichirou’s neck, "I know."

"Hm?" Genichirou inquired.

Akaya ducked his head down a little further. "I know. When I lost to Fuji and you let me go… I knew then. It’s all right."

Genichirou was slightly shamed by Akaya’s ready forgiveness. "Thank you, Akaya."

"Mm." Akaya ran his fingertips down Genichirou’s chest, not looking up.

The shy touch reminded Genichirou of his initial intention, and he set a hand under Akaya’s chin to lift his head. Akaya caught his breath under Genichirou’s kiss, pressing against him. Akaya was tense again, in a different way, now, and he shivered as Genichirou eased the robe off of him. Genichirou was pleased with this responsiveness, but for this first time between them he didn’t want tension of any kind. He wanted to reassure Akaya. Wanted Akaya to feel safe enough to answer him properly. So instead of pushing Akaya down on the sheets, he leaned back and drew Akaya along to lie over him.

Akaya made a small, surprised noise and wriggled a bit to get comfortable. And then he paused and stretched more slowly, eyes drifting half shut as their bodies pressed together, lean and hard and warm. Genichirou chuckled and wound his fingers into Akaya’s hair, guiding him down to be kissed again. He swept a palm, slowly, up and down Akaya’s back, over his shoulders; Akaya’s legs tightened against Genichirou’s hips when he rubbed his thumb, gently, over a nipple. When Genichirou slid both hands down to knead Akaya’s thighs and rear, Akaya turned into a boneless sprawl and Genichirou had to laugh.

"You like that?" he murmured.

"Mmm," Akaya agreed against his neck.

"Good." Now Akaya was closer to where Genichirou wanted him; lax and pliant and ready to be pleasured. Genichirou fished briefly in the tangled sheets for the bottle of oil someone had dropped there. That addition to his touch drew some interesting noises from Akaya, half gasps and little murmurs caught short. The murmurs turned to genuine moans as Genichirou’s fingers spread Akaya open and massaged his entrance. Akaya wouldn’t stop moving, now, tiny twists and stretches that brushed his skin silkily over Genichirou’s until Genichirou had a hard time remembering to go slowly.

When he finally pressed his fingers into Akaya, Akaya released a long breath. "Sanada-san," he whispered, soft and rough. The sound of it was enough to make Genichirou rock his hips up against Akaya’s as his fingers thrust deeper. This time the sound Akaya made had no words.

Genichirou didn’t think Akaya noticed at all when the door slid open. He, however, was well placed to meet Seiichi’s eyes as they widened and then gleamed with a reflection of Seiichi’s sudden, considering smile. Genichirou’s lips twitched. Seiichi wanted to join the fun, hm? He didn’t think Akaya would object; Genichirou knew he didn’t.

Genichirou raised his knees and spread his legs, inviting Seiichi. Akaya gasped as Genichirou’s legs pressed his own wider apart, shivered as Genichirou withdrew his fingers with a final, firm caress.

"Have you been wondering what it would be like to have Seiichi inside you, Akaya?" he asked, keeping one eye on Seiichi’s amused expression as he came and knelt, silently, between Genichirou’s legs.

Akaya shuddered. "Yukimura-san… he… yes," he stammered, tucking his head down deeper against Genichirou’s shoulder.

"You have good instincts," Genichirou noted, dryly. "He can be rather intense. It helps to have someone else there. Someone else to hold you."

Akaya stilled. "Yukimura-san?" he asked, very softly, after a moment.

"Yes," Seiichi answered, laying his hands gently on Akaya’s back. "I can leave the two of you alone, if you’d rather, Akaya."

Akaya shook his head quickly, though Genichirou could feel that his face was hot. He pressed against Genichirou, breathing fast, and Genichirou closed his arms around Akaya, anchoring him. He waited for Akaya to relax against him again and nodded to Seiichi. Seiichi shed his robe and settled between Genichirou’s spread thighs. He took in a sharp breath as Genichirou reached down to slide an oiled hand down his hardening erection until Seiichi laughed and caught his wrist.

Genichirou smoothed his hands over Akaya’s rear, spreading him open again, and Seiichi leaned down to place a soft kiss at the small of Akaya’s back.

"Ready?"

* * *

"Ready?"

Yukimura-san’s voice was gentle, as reassuring as the firm touch of Sanada-san’s hands and body. Akaya managed to vocalize a "Yes," albeit a shaky one. Not that he was reluctant at all; he didn’t think he’d ever been more ready for anything in his life. The careful strength of Sanada-san’s hands had nearly dissolved him into warm, slack pleasure. And now the steady pressure of Yukimura-san sliding into him, opening him, pressing him harder against Sanada-san’s body, nearly stopped his breath. By the time Yukimura-san drew back and pressed in again, slow and even and unstoppable, Akaya was panting in quick gasps.

"Easy, Akaya," Yukimura-san whispered to him, still moving with that unbearably even rhythm.

Akaya bit his lip. "Yukimura-san…"

Sanada-san’s hands slid down his thighs, squeezing tension out of them, and Akaya’s voice broke as his control washed away, again, under those hands. "Harder, Seiichi," Sanada-san said, voice husky. "Give him something to hold on to; Akaya won’t break."

Akaya’s next breath was almost a sob of relief as Yukimura-san’s rhythm turned sharper, more powerful. He was moving now, too, hips flexing against Sanada-san and the solid heat of Sanada-san’s body between his legs steadied him. The sensation flickering through him was raw, though, and the touches against him, inside him, were insistent. Demanding as the sparks flashing down Akaya’s nerves. It wasn’t long at all before shuddering heat raced up him, overtook him. He felt like it might have drowned him except for the two bodies pressing him between them. Held by their strength, Akaya jerked wildly with the bursts of pleasure, let Sanada-san’s mouth muffle the sounds he was making, let Yukimura-san’s weight pin him down until his muscles went slack and liquid.

He could barely moan at the hot, rough feeling of Yukimura-san thrusting against his body’s lingering tightness. He did manage a small murmur when Yukimura-san’s forehead finally came to rest between Akaya’s shoulder blades, one hand stroking Akaya’s side as if to soothe.

It took him a little while to remember that they should not, really, be done yet.

"Sanada-san?" he asked, a little hoarse, lifting his head.

"You can move again already?" Sanada-san asked, sounding both amused and just a bit strained. "I’m impressed."

"Well," Yukimura-san said, voice suddenly silky in a way that made Akaya shiver, "if Akaya is recovered enough to move a little, we can see about making you more than just impressed."

Sanada-san’s smile showed his teeth.

"Wait." Akaya glanced down at Sanada-san, hesitantly. "Would it… is it all right if… um."

Sanada-san looked up at him, questioning. "Akaya?"

"What you started," Akaya said, softly, "would you… finish it?"

Sanada-san’s brows rose.

"Akaya," Yukimura-san said, winding his arms around Akaya’s shoulders, "if we do that you’ll be very sore after."

"I’ll be all right," Akaya insisted. "I just… I want…" He bit his lip.

Sanada-san’s thumb tracing over his mouth coaxed him to stop. He drew Akaya down and kissed him until the tension Akaya hadn’t noticed left his shoulders again, chased away by the wet heat of Sanada-san’s mouth. "If you like," Sanada-san agreed.

"Yes," Akaya breathed, and then, as an afterthought, added, "Please."

Sanada-san’s lips curled up. "I very much do," he said, voice deeper than usual.

Yukimura-san was laughing as he pulled Akaya up to lean back against his chest. Akaya let his head fall back on Yukimura-san’s shoulder, reminding himself to relax, as Yukimura-san’s hands guided Sanada-san against Akaya. Into Akaya. Stretching him open again, and it did ache a little but Akaya didn’t care. He’d been right. It felt good when Sanada-san rolled his hips up, thrusting deep into Akaya. Even without the urgency of orgasm pushing at him, it felt good to be opened. Filled. Fucked slowly, and he could see in the line of Sanada-san’s mouth that he was fighting to be slow, to be careful.

Yukimura-san seemed to have other ideas. "Doesn’t he feel good inside you?" he whispered in Akaya’s ear. "Do you like the stretch when he slides into you? The hardness of him?" Akaya shuddered. Oh, yes. He did like it. He thought, fuzzily, that the hot tingle of Sanada-san’s pleasure in Akaya’s own body helped; but he’d like this even without it. "Doesn’t he feel good, Genichirou?" Yukimura-san asked Sanada-san in turn, and Akaya could hear the smile in his voice, could almost feel it in the hand Yukimura-san slid down Akaya’s chest. "Hot and taut and yielding. So willing."

Akaya’s breath stuttered. He didn’t think he’d ever heard anyone sound so sultry. So suggestive. Eyes wide, he saw Sanada-san swallow hard, felt his hands tighten on Akaya’s hips, felt him drive up harder. And then Sanada-san’s rhythm broke into short, quick thrusts, and Akaya groaned with him.

This time, Akaya really did collapse completely, and was entirely content to let Yukimura-san and Sanada-san arrange him in between them on the futon.

"You’ve gotten your way all around, haven’t you Seiichi?" Sanada-san noted as he leaned over to collect a kiss from Yukimura-san.

"Have I?" Yukimura-san asked, lightly.

Sanada-san snorted. "This," he ran a hand over Akaya’s shoulder, "is how you’ve always regarded our team, isn’t it? As devoted as any lover. And now you’ve charmed the rest of us to your way of thinking."

"It is pleasant that it worked out that way," Yukimura-san admitted, curling an arm around Akaya’s waist. "Are you sure you’re all right, Akaya?" he added, as Akaya shifted a bit.

"I’m fine," Akaya said, quickly.

Yukimura-san’s hold tightened. "Akaya." His voice in Akaya’s ear was soft, but edged with unmistakable command.

"All right, a little sore, but I really am fine," Akaya insisted.

"Hm." Sanada-san combed Akaya’s hair back with his fingers. "Why are you blushing then?" he asked.

Akaya growled. He hated his complexion, he really did. He burrowed, grumpily, into the tangle of covers. "I wanted to make sure," he muttered. "I did. It’s fine."

There was a little rustling over his head, and then Yukimura-san pressed a kiss to his shoulder. "I’ll be right back."

"Make sure of what?" Sanada-san asked, as Yukimura-san’s footsteps receded.

Akaya turned one eye up to him. Sanada-san looked curious; he also looked unusually patient. Akaya sighed. He was almost as bad at resisting Sanada-san, when he was calm, as at resisting Yukimura-san any time. "Sure of what it was I liked," he supplied. "I liked it when… one of you was… inside me." He hunched his shoulders in a tiny shrug.

Sanada-san pulled Akaya to him and held him tight enough to drive his breath out. "Good," he said, definitely. The heat and velvet in his voice were enough to compensate Akaya for the embarrassment of saying it out loud. "I know what you mean, though," Sanada-san added, relaxing his hold.

Akaya looked up at him, surprised. "You do?"

Sanada-san gave him an ironic look. "Yes, I do."

"Oh." Akaya settled down in his arms, smiling a little.

"Here," Yukimura-san said, coming back to their side, "turn over for a minute, Akaya."

Akaya started and then sighed at the cool damp of the cloth Yukimura-san stroked him with. Maybe, he decided, Hatter was right and all this really was a good idea.

 

**End**


End file.
